This invention relates to a security lock, particularly to a lock that can be opened by depressing keys in a proper combination.
It is known to provide security locks operated by dialling wheels that can be turned to a series of numerals in a proper combination or by depressing button keys in a proper key combination so that one need not use a losable key. Those which are operated by button keys are usually electronic type which must be incorporated with a complex mechanism that may cause inconvenience and unreliablity to the user.